


We'll Be A Fine Line

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: A/B/O dynamics [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Andy, Alpha Booker, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I make the rules, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Musician Joe, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Oral Sex, Smut, Some crying, THE TENSION, Vogue editor Nicky, alpha Quynh, beta nile, engaged Nicky, more like Joe has a oral fixation, omega's have vagina's, past relationship, side pairing Andy/Quynh, side pairing Booker/Copley, they love one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Joe didn’t expect to be in this situation. How was he to know that he was gonna run into his ex who he happens to still be in love with and is engaged to another alpha? The two end up falling into their old ways and cross the line between friendship and lovers.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A/B/O dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	We'll Be A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So here is another music au. The music is inspired by Harry Styles album Fine Line. You'll hear the lyrics in the writing. I tried to tag everything but if I missed anything let me know. Excuse any mistakes and enjoy the journey of Joe and Nicky.

Joe really didn’t know what he was doing with his life. He’s a twenty six year old unmated alpha who was getting by with his music. Sure he was starting to get mainstream but he realized that he wasn’t happy with his life. Growing up he thought he would be mated with a beautiful omega with pups, but no. He was stuck in this weird point in life where he was lonely and honestly didn’t know what to do. Joe couldn’t even get any more songs written since he couldn’t brainstorm any lyrics. 

His good friend Andy told him that it will pass with some time. Easy for her to say since she’s mated to a stunning alpha and they were starting a family with some help from an omega willing to give them a child. Joe envied them. He just wants love or maybe just someone to lay with him. He decided to leave his depressing apartment to try to clear away all his negative thoughts. He wore his usual black jeans and an orange brown jumper that was warm for the windy weather. He entered the Starbucks that has become his regular spot.    


“Hey Joe. Want the usual?” The beta barista asked with a smile.    


“Yes please” He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the correct amount of money. He went to the side where his order would come out when he bumped into someone.

“Oh I’m so sorry” Joe put his hand on the man’s hip to steady him. He could tell he was an omega and then he caught the scent of strawberries that he could never forget. He looked up to see he was right. “Nicolo” 

The omega looked incredible and he already looked stunning when they were together. The two met in college and dated up until graduation. Nicky was the one who ended it. Said that he didn’t want to settle down with Joe, or with anyone for that matter. Joe was devastated since he really saw a future with Nicky. He hasn’t really dated anyone since. That was three years ago.

“Joe, hello” Nicky shyly said. 

“You look great” Joe complimented. “When did you get to America?” 

“Last week” Nicky stated confused. “How did you know I wasn’t already living here?” 

“Oh uh. Booker told me” Joe explained. Booker and Nile were Nicky’s friends, not his. When they broke up the two still talked to the alpha which Joe took as pity. Nicky nodded in understanding. “How have you been though?”

“I’ve been well. Just been working. They were begging for me to come back to the New York location which is why I’m here” Nicky explained. “I’ve seen you on the tv. Your music is really good” 

Joe was shocked to know that the man had listened to his music. He knew Nicky wasn’t one to listen to songs on the radio. Before Joe could say anything, an alpha came over with two cups of coffee. 

“Here’s you latte, Nico” Joe looked at the man with a slight tilt of the head. Nicky accepted the cup with a nervous smile. “Who’s this?” He asked while looking at the fellow alpha. 

“Tim, this is Joe. We went to college together. Joe this is my fiance Tim” Now Joe was stunned with that news. 

Joe extended his hand as a greeting. “Nice to meet you. Nicolo always said he never wanted to settle down” He made sure to keep eye contact with the omega. He was pleased to see Nicky actually looked guilty. 

“Nico has never mentioned you before, but it was great to meet your acquaintance” Tim then looked over at his fiance. “We better head out or we’re going to be late to the meeting” 

“Of course. I’ll see you around Joe” Nicky gave a small smile as he let Tim wrap his arm around his waist. 

“Yeah. Are you going to Booker’s party tomorrow?” Joe asked. 

“Um, yeah” 

“Cool. I’ll see you there then” Joe wasn’t planning on going since he just wanted to chill with his plants at home, but now he felt like he had to go. Only to get to see Nicky a little longer. He watched as the couple left the building and was pulled from his trance by his name being called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe found himself standing against the wall holding a soda can. He decided on not drinking tonight since he planned on finishing up a track he started working on. In all honesty he wasn’t gonna attend Booker’s party but now he had every reason to. If only to see Nicky again. The apartment was pretty full of some of the French man coworkers. Sebastien Le Livre was a well known photographer for Vogue magazine. Nicky worked at Vogue as well as an editor, but ended up transferring to Vogue Italy according to Booker. 

There were models and Joe could have sworn he saw the Hadid sisters and their significant others. Joe was really tempted to just leave early since he was just struck with a melody that he wanted to play on guitar. He rushed to the bathroom that was luckily empty so he could hum the tone and rhythm on his phone so he wouldn’t forget it. He left the bathroom and tried to casually look around for the omega. He spotted Nicky hugged Nile hello and right behind him was his fiance. Joe figured he would look eager if he went up to him so he went back to leaning against the wall sipping his soda. He pulled out his phone to scroll through his social media since he was bored. 

“Aren’t you just being a social butterfly” he looked up to see the omega he wanted to see. 

“Not really my thing” 

“What are you talking about?” Nicky pushed at Joe’s shoulder. “You were always wanting to go to parties and out drank everyone” 

“Times change. I’m sure you know that all too well” Joe felt bad as soon as he saw Nicky’s face. He was more surprised when he felt Nicky grab his hand and pull him towards the bedroom that was surprisingly empty. 

The omega ran his hand through his hair as he moved to sit on the bed. “I didn’t think he was gonna propose. I even told him I didn’t need an alpha. For god sake I make more money than him” 

“You don’t need to explain to me, Nicolo”

“But I do” Nicky quickly said. “I know how much you wanted to propose to me. I found the ring” Joe froze at that. He stupidly had bought an engagement ring two months before they split up. “I feel guilty that now I’m here and engaged to someone else” 

“It’s fine” (It’s not fine). “I promise. I’m just happy that you’re happy” 

Nicky nodded and looked down at his hand. “Sure. I’m happy” Joe didn’t remark on how insincere that sounded. 

The alpha nodded before turning to the door. “I guess I’ll see you out there” Nicky nodded and gave a small smile. Joe walked out and headed straight to the kitchen where all the drinks are. He stared at the bottle of whisky with the temptation to pour himself a cup. (Fuck it). He poured himself a glass of whisky on the rock and threw the drink back before pouring another. He had swallowed down the liquor when he heard Nile. 

“Take it easy there tiger” She teased as she grabbed herself another beer. “You okay?” 

“Great” He mumbled out before drinking his third cup. 

Nile looked him up and down before looking behind her where Joe’s gaze was. There was Nicky smiling while Tim had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. She turned back to the alpha who was still watching. “I didn’t know he was gonna show up”

Joe focused back on the beta woman. “Doesn’t matter. We talked” 

“Shit” she whispered under her breath. “Did it go okay?” 

“He knew I was gonna propose to him before he broke up with me. Yet he comes back engaged to some random dude. So it went fucking fantasic” He finished his drink before throwing the plastic cup in the trash. “I’ll see you around” 

He was heading towards the door but was stopped by Nile grabbing his forearm. “Are you really okay? If you want I’ll take you back home and hang out for a bit” 

“I really am fine” (I’m really not. The man I still love is planning on mating with another man. I feel like absolute shit) “Don’t leave the party. I’m just gonna finish up some work. Thank you though” He kissed her cheek and she let him walk away. Joe didn’t see as he walked out the door that Nicky was watching as he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe ended up recording that melody he had in mind and it was even more perfect on guitar. He was now working on getting a good guitar rhythm to back it up. He felt like the track would be just fine with the guitar and maybe some string instruments. Now it’s just a matter of getting lyrics now. 

He managed to get two songs done and sent the demos to Andy to get an honest opinion. 

_ Andy: They are amazing, but fuck you were really hurt _

Joe bitterly smiled at the message since he knew his friend was right. He was about to get back to work when his phone buzzed with another text. 

_ Andy: We’re gonna have a kick back at our place if you want to come _

_ Andy: Quynh invited Nicky but not sure if he’s coming. Just a heads up if you do decided to come _

He ran his fingers through his hair and debated on what to do. He wasn’t really sure if he could handle seeing the omega again, especially if his potential mate was gonna attend too. He looked over at the sketch he had started of familiar hands. He groaned and decided to quickly text back. 

_ Joe: I’ll be there.  _

He started to get dressed and fix himself up more. Andy and Quynh lived closed by so he could walk. He went up the flight of stairs and let himself into the home. He heard lots of chatter in the living room and walked down the hall.    


“I brought that wine you love, Q” He announced as he was about to make his way to the kitchen. He stopped though once he saw that Nicky and Tim were there. “Hey guys” He awkwardly lifted his hand to wave. 

“Cool. You can help me with the snacks” Quynh got up from the couch to quickly go with Joe into the kitchen. “You okay? I really didn’t think he would bring Tim” 

“I’m fine. Just gonna need some time to get used to Nico being around again” Joe honestly said. 

“If it makes you feel better Tim doesn’t like us and Andy hates him so yeah. You aren’t alone” Joe laughed as she poured some chips into a bowl. 

“I’m gonna go give Nile a hug or she’s gonna be upset” he joked. He kissed her cheek before going back to the living room. “Don’t think I forgot about you, little one” Nile laughed as she let Joe hug her from behind the couch. She leaned back into the embrace and smiled when he kissed her temple. “Hey Book” He patted the French man’s shoulder as he passed him to sit in the empty chair. 

“You remember Nicky’s fiance, Tom” Andy said before taking a sip of her beer.

“It’s Tim” the alpha quickly frustratedly said. Joe couldn’t help but smirk since he knew what the woman was doing. 

“I have. Nice to see you again” Joe politely said.

“Hey those tracks you sent me were really good. I hope you don’t mind that I let Q listen”  **(Lights Up and Falling)**

“You know I don’t mind. Always love a second opinion” 

“Why didn’t I get a sneak peek?” Nile pouted. 

“I’ll send you the file later” Quynh set the bowl of chips down and handed Joe a beer. “Thank you” 

“Nicky did you ever find someone to replace that actress that dropped out of the cover?” Quynh asked. 

“No actually. I sent emails to several people, but haven’t gotten a response” Nicky explained. 

“Maybe Joe can do it” Nile suggested. 

“I don’t know about that” 

“Yeah. I would have to talk to his management” They both spoke at the same time. 

“It might be good to have Joe do the photoshoot. I saw online that people were wondering when he would do a spread” Tim said. Nicky tried to hide his frustration and looked at Joe. 

“I’m okay with doing it. My management will say yeah since I’m gonna be releasing music soon” 

“Um, okay. I’ll still contact them and let the stylists know” Joe couldn’t look away from the omega. He doesn’t know how long he went without such beauty. Maybe that’s why he’s been so depressed. 

“Anyway let’s play a game” Andy announced. 

“Oh never have I ever!” Nile shouted excitedly. 

“We’ve played that millions of times Ni. We know everything about each other” Booker pointed out. 

“But Tom doesn’t. It’ll be good to let him learn who Nico’s friends are” Andy said. 

“You go first Tim” Quynh suggested. 

“Oh okay” He made a face in thought before saying, “Never have I ever had sex with another alpha” Everyone took a drink of their beer or soda. “Okay. Should of guessed that” 

“Your turn Nicky” Nile spoke up. 

“Never have I ever had sex in my childhood room”

“Oh for sure” Andy was the only one who took a drink. 

“That’s cause your mom is cool” Joe said before grabbing some chips to eat. 

“Okay. My turn” Andy said excitedly. “Hm” She pretended to think. “Never have I ever posed nude for a drawing”

Joe glared at the woman since he knew exactly what she was doing. Nicky took a sip of his beer and Tim looked at him shocked. “Really? Who was the artist?” 

“No one. It was college and for a class” That was a huge lie. 

“Do you have any of the sketches?” Tim asked. 

“Um no, baby. He has them all” Nicky rubbed the back of his neck and quickly looked at Joe. It pained Joe to hear Nicky call the man the pet name he once called him. 

Everyone kept the game going until it was Nile’s turn. “Never have I ever dated someone in our friend group” Tim looked at Nicky when he took a drink before looking around the room. 

“Who did you date?” he quietly said. 

“Oh shit” Nile muttered out. 

“It was college so it was a long time ago” Nicky told him. 

“Okay. Who was it?” Tim asked again. He looked at Andy who held back laughter. 

“Don’t look at us. We can’t stand men” Quynh nodded since her mate wasn’t wrong. 

Joe decided to just break the tension himself. “Nicky and I used to go out” 

Tim looked at the alpha and then back at his omega. “Is that true?” 

“Yeah. It was college so it didn’t really mean anything” Joe paused as he lifted his beer as everyone else tensed up. “You know how it is”

“It’s just weird that you still hang out” Tim pointed out. 

Joe chugged the last of his beer and said, “No he’s right. I just wasted three years of my life because we were nothing” He stood up and patted his pockets, glad to feel the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. “I’m gonna have a cig” 

Nicky watched as he walked out to the balcony. He vaguely can hear Quynh saying something about what kind of take out they should get and Andy offering to get the several menus in the drawer. 

“What the fuck was that?” Tim whispered to him. Nicky focused back on his fiance and gave a small smile. 

“Nothing. We just don’t really talk about our past” 

“Maybe you should stop hanging out with them then” Nicky knew what that meant. It wasn’t an idea. It was a hidden demand that he shouldn’t be friends with them anymore. 

“Sure” He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. “I’ll be right back” 

He opened the door to the balcony and just looked at the alpha’s strong back that was hidden by the band shirt he was wearing. “Can I bum one?” 

Joe glanced over his shoulder to see the omega. He pushed off the balcony railing and grabbed the pack from his pocket. He handed one to Nicky as well as his lighter. He took a drag and stood next to the alpha, both appreciating the view. 

“I’m sorry about that. Tim can get jealous and I know he wouldn’t want us hanging out once he knew about our past” Nicky waited for Joe to say something, but he didn’t. He watched as he blew out the smoke and then ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the man was trying to hold back his anger. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Joe finally asked with frustration laced in his voice. 

“What do you mean?” Nicky was confused. 

“This isn’t you Nicolo. You would have never stood for anyone telling you who you can and can’t talk to. How is it that you became exactly what you didn’t want to be? The reason why you left me” 

“I did not. I’m still me” 

“No you aren’t!” Joe finally shouted, making Nicky flinch. “You turned into the submissive omega that will do anything your alpha wants. That isn’t you Nicolo. You aren’t the person I fell in love with” 

“People change” Nicky bit back. He rubbed his temple and said, “I came out here to apologize to you. Not to fight” 

“Well” Joe put out his cigarette. “I’m sorry that I’m angry since I found out that the person I’m still in love with thinks our relationship meant nothing” He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He ignored everyone as he pulled his jacket on and left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck” Joe groaned as he messed up the chord progression he was trying to get right. He’s been working hard at his album for days now. He got two more songs done and sent them to his producer to tune it up more. He was planning to go into the studio to fully record the finished tracks so he can drop an ep before the album. He rubbed his eyes and wrote in his notebook that the chords he tried wouldn’t work. He looked up when he heard a knock. He leaned back to look down the hall towards the front door. There was the knock again. He sighed and moved his guitar off his lap to see who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Nicky. 

“Wasn’t sure if Quynh sent the right address” Joe tried to stop cooing at how cute Nicky was when he did his nervous box like smile that looked similar to that one emoji. 

“What are you doing here?” Joe asked. 

“I brought this as an apology. Wasn’t sure if you still like this whisky but was worth a try” He held out the bottle for Joe to take. 

“Thanks?” he said, unsure and not accepting the bottle. 

“I also figured since we’re gonna be working together soon it shouldn’t be weird”

“What do you mean?” Joe asked, confused.    


“The photoshoot” Nicky informed him. 

“Oh shit” He turned and rushed over to his laptop to his inbox that he hasn’t looked at once. “Fuck” There it was. The email from his manager told him that the photoshoot with Vogue magazine will be in two days now. 

“I hope you don’t mind I let myself in” Joe turned to see Nicky awkwardly standing in the room with the bottle in hand. 

“It’s fine. I actually forgot about the spread” he admitted as he walked over to Nicky to grab the bottle. “Stay for a drink?” 

“Um, sure” 

They sat down at the table that Andy got for the man when he got the home. Joe went to the kitchen to grab two cups and poured a good amount into each glass. They both took a sip and Joe grimaced. “I forgot how terrible this is”

Nicky nodded and set the glass down. “It’s the thought that counts” He remembers that Joe used to drink this brand of whisky during parties. The reality of it was that they were broke and worked with what they got. 

“Does Tim know you’re here?” Joe asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Nicky shook his head. “He doesn’t know I have lunch with Quynh or Booker either so you aren’t alone” 

“He must really hate himself for suggesting we work together then” Joe remarked. He smiled at hearing Nicky laugh.    


“He tried really hard at stopping it but there was no use” 

“What does he even do for a living?” Joe still took a sip of the terrible liquor. 

“He is art curator. His parents actually own lots of galleries” That made sense to Joe why he wanted the drawings of Nicky

“Oh I almost forgot” Joe rushed down the hall and to his room. He grabbed the worn leather bound journal and went back to the kitchen/dining room. Nicky was standing and looked like he was gonna leave. “That is yours” he held out the book for the Italian man to take. 

“What is-” Nicky stopped mid sentence when he opened the sketch book to see himself. Several different drawings of him, clothed, unclothed. Joe watched him flip through the pages with starry eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was remembering each memory that followed with each sketch like he does when he looks at them. 

“I forgot how beautiful you draw me” Nicky said with a fond smile. His hand reached up to delicately trace the lines that formed his jawline.

“I draw what I see and all I see is beauty when I look at you” Nicky lifted his head to look at Joe with those wide blue eyes. 

“I forgot how poetic you can speak” He whispered out. 

“You’re still the only person I speak such words to” They kept looking into each other’s eyes. “You know when I press my pen on paper I can only draw you for my hands don’t know anyone but you” 

They don’t know when they moved closer, but now Joe can feel Nicky’s breath against his cheek. “You’re still such an incurable romantic” 

He took a chance and let their lips meet. It felt like home for the both of them. Joe lifted his hand to the strong jaw to urge the kiss to go deeper. They both moaned as their tongues collided together and could taste one another. Joe turned them so the back of Nicky’s legs hit the edge of the table. His hands reached down to grab a handful of his ass and Nicky gasped at the feeling. His own hands were grasping at Joe’s shirt with desperation. He laid back on the table as Joe moved to kiss and lightly bite his neck. 

“Yusuf” He breathed out as he felt those strong hands gripping the thigh against his waist. Joe could smell that sweet scent of watermelon that he’s been craving for years.    


“Need to taste you” He said against Nicolo’s lips. 

“Please” Nicky whined out. Joe moved back to pull down Nicky’s pants and underwear. He was pleased to see the omega was already wet. He got on his knees and worshipped Nicolo like he should be. Nicky whined loudly at the feeling of Joe’s tongue licking up all his juices. His hands reached down to grab at the man’s curls. 

Joe closed his eyes and held back a moan at tasting Nicky again. That sweet strawberry and watermelon taste. He lapped up all the fresh slick dripping out of him before sucking on his clit. He grinned as Nicky let out a loud moan and arched his back off the table. 

“Yusuf, please” he keened as he pulled at the fistful of hair. The alpha wasn’t sure what the omega was begging for. He slid two fingers into the dripping hole as he moved to kiss at Nicky’s strong thighs. 

“You’re so beautiful. You still fall apart so easily when I touch you” Joe was always a talker during sex and Nicky hates to admit that he missed it. 

“More, baby. Want you, please” Joe’s heart swelled at the name and happily obliged. He stood up and unbuckled his pants. Nicky sat up and pulled off his shirt before grabbing the hem of Joe’s shirt. He let Nico take off his shirt and let his hands touch at his muscle. He knew he got stronger since they were together. Joe looked down at Nicky and held his chin to make him look up at him.    


They just stared at each other with eyes dilated, silently taking in each other’s lust. Joe leaned in to rub their noses together with their eyes closed. It felt like they were back in their shared apartment three years ago. When they were in love and everything was simpler. 

Nicky didn’t like it. He didn’t want to think about anything at all so he kissed Joe deeply. His hands were holding Joe’s strong shoulders, enjoying how the muscles moved as the alpha held his waist. They broke off the kiss to breath and Nicky whispered out, “Fuck me” 

Something snapped in both of them. Joe gripped Nicky’s jaw hard making his mouth open so he could lick into his mouth. He then pushed the omega to lay back on the table as he pulled his legs to wrap around his waist. He pushed his hard cock into Nicky in one thrust. Nicolo moaned loudly as Yusuf started to fuck him hard and deep. The omega was withering from the intense pleasure and held the edge of the table above his head to stable himself. “So perfect. Your pussy was just made for me. No one can fuck you like I can. Huh, habibi?” 

Nicky didn’t say anything as he kept whining and moaning. Joe slowed his thrusts and reached for the omega’s cheek softly. “You still with me, habibi?” Blue eyes collided with brown and Joe was surprised to see tears. “Nicolo” his tone softened with worry.

“I missed you. I missed us” Nicky simply said. He reached up to hold Joe’s cheek to feel his beard. The alpha closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Somehow the gesture felt more intimate than Joe being inside Nicky. They leaned their foreheads together as the alpha whispered out, “I missed us too.” 

There were more unsaid words between the two as they rested there for a moment. Nicky soon moved to signal that they can continue where they were before. Joe thrusted slowly compared to before. They both savored the drag and pleasure of Joe pushing into him. They kissed as they moved together just like old times.

Joe could feel he was close and his knot forming at the base. He was shallowly thrusting since he knew he couldn’t knot him. He reached down to rub at Nicky’s clit to get him to come with him. “You close?” 

“Si. Si” Nicky chanted as he moaned. He wished that he could feel the stretch of Joe’s knot. His body craved it and he can feel himself clenching around him. His body was going taut as he closed his eyes and felt the heat form stronger. Joe kissed his neck as he watched the beauty of his omega coming. 

Joe pulled out as his knot fully formed and his spent landed on Nicky’s stomach. He pressed his face against Nicky’s neck to breath in their mixed scent. It smelt like home and just purely them. Nicolo was trying to even out his breathing as his hand mindlessly ran up and down Yusuf’s spine. He moved to kiss the omega’s cheek.

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time” Nicky admitted with his eyes still closed. He wanted the post orgasm to last as long as he could. 

“Yeah?” He softly asked with a smile.

“Mh hm” Nicky humed with a blissed out smile “You’re the only one who eats me out”

Joe pulled back to fully look at Nicolo. “Really? He doesn’t” He didn’t dare say his name or finish his sentence. 

Nicky opened his eyes and tilted his head. “Nope. Says he doesn’t like it” 

“Well he’s missing out on a hearty meal” Nicky laughed and Joe smiled at seeing the man look so happy. He always shined in any room when he laughed. Yusuf couldn’t help but kiss him softly. Nicky smiled into the kiss and let it naturally end. 

Joe could see when the uncertainty came. The fear and worry of what they just did. He wished it never came. He wished Nicky would forever stay happy. “I should go” He whispered out. 

“Stay a little longer” Joe pleaded. He couldn’t stomach being left here alone, not after this. 

“I can’t. He’s gonna be home soon and I need to clean up” Joe knew what he meant. It meant he had to wash away their scents and that displeased a part of him. 

Joe nodded and stepped back. He tucked himself back into his pants and then ran his fingers through his hair. He watched Nicky grab a few napkins that were near him to wipe away the cum on his stomach before getting off the table to pull on his clothes. 

“Hey” He softly said as he held Nicky’s wrist as he was gonna walk away. He pulled him close to kiss him deeply. “Text me when you get home” 

Nicky nodded in a daze as Joe kissed his cheek as a final goodbye. He watched as Nicolo left the apartment. He looked back at the table, at the mess they made, and saw that the sketchbook was on the floor. He picked it up and smiled as he found himself fully inspired to write lyrics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe walked into the packed apartment with purple streamers everywhere. He went over to the table full of gifts and left his own gift bag there. He bought the couple some kids books and cute onesies. “Hey you” Joe turned to see Quynh holding a mocktail in her hand. 

“Hey future mama” He smiled and stepped forward to kiss her cheek hello. “Where’s your wife and Joan?” 

She held his hand to drag him across the room where Andy and a heavily pregnant Joan was. “A hell of a party you have here” He joked as he hugged the two. “I left my gift with the others” 

“Thanks. We really didn’t expect that many people to show up” Andy admitted. Joan excused herself to the restroom since the pup was jumping on her bladder as she said. “How you been? We haven’t seen you in awhile” 

The couple actually haven’t seen the man since he stormed out of their apartment. “Sorry about that. Just been working” 

“The Vogue spread was stunning by the way” Quynh complimented. 

“Yeah. Didn’t know you can clean up so nicely” Andy joked. 

“Thanks. Speaking of that, do you know if Nicky is coming?” He tried to ask casually. 

“Doubt it. He’s been hiding from Tim that he’s even been talking to us at all”

“Yeah. Nico said that he threw a fit that you two were gonna work on the spread together” 

“Yeah. He told me about that” They both looked at him with curious eyes. “When we did the shoot” Joe added. 

“Did Nico end up visiting you before that though?” 

“Uh, yeah. We talked” Joe wished he had a drink to distract himself. Instead he played with the family ring on his hand. 

Andy raised an eyebrow wanting all the steaming tea. “Speaking of the devil” Quynh noted. They all looked at the door to see Nicky shyly walking in with a wrapped medium sized box. He stopped at the gift table to drop off the box before walking over to them. 

“Hello everyone” He hugged Andy and Quynh then waved awkwardly at Joe. “Where’s Joan?” 

“The bathroom. How did you manage to get to come?” Quynh asked. 

“Oh Tim was called into work. I can only be here for awhile so might not be here when you open gifts” Nicky told them. 

Joe rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna get a drink. Do you want one?” He asked Nico. 

“Uh sure. Thank you” Joe discreetly touched Nicky’s elbow as he walked away to the kitchen. He poured two cups of the punch and tried to calm his nerves. It was a lot more awkward to see Nicky than he thought. When he went to do the Vogue spread he only saw Nicky briefly since he just made sure everything was going as planned before heading back to his office. 

He held the cups as he went back to his friends. “Here you go” Nicky accepted the cup with a smile. 

“Thank you” They made brief eye contact before listening to Andy go on about how they were planning to decorate the nursery. 

“Are you and Tim thinking of having kids?” Quynh asked. 

“Oh no” Joe looked at the omega confused. “Tim doesn’t want any kids” 

“You always wanted kids” Joe acknowledged what the two women were thinking. It was known that Nicolo Di Genova loves children and will always go up to a baby and coo at them. 

“Y-yeah but Tim doesn’t really see them in the future and that’s okay. We want to focus on our work” Nicky looked down at his cup to hide how he truly felt about the topic. Joe knew better and bit his tongue. 

“Is Booker and Nile coming?” Joe changed the subject for Nicky. 

“Yeah. Nile has to finish up some work and Book is just running late as usual” Andy told them. They kept chatting even when Joan came back. She was a kind omega and got along perfectly with everyone. Andy and Quynh told the woman that after the little one is born she can be in their life as much as she would like. She appreciated the thought and told them she would yearly visit the child when they’re born since she wanted to travel the world. 

“Excuse me” Nicky walked down the hall to the restroom. Joe tried to hide that he was watching him as he kept listening to Andy rant about work. He casually looked at his empty cup and then walked away, hoping they would assume he went to refill his drink. He instead went down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Occupied” He heard the Italian man say.

“It’s me” Joe told him. He heard the door unlock so he opened it. He closed the door and turned to look at the omega. It seemed Nicky had splashed some water on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah” Nicky nodded. “Just needed a breather” 

Nicky leaned back with his hands on the counter. Joe nodded in understanding since he too felt overwhelmed at being at a babyshower too. Somehow, like magnets, they moved closer together to almost kiss. 

“We can’t” Nicky breathed out. 

“Why not?” Joe dumbly asked. It was almost a game of who would kiss who first. 

“You know why, Yusuf” he hated himself so much for being the one to make the first move. He desperately wanted the alpha’s touch and kiss. The kisses were desperate and rough. The alpha lifted Nico to be on top of the sink. Joe found himself on his knees again and pulled down the omega’s jeans and underwear. Nicky breathed out a moan as his head tilted back to hit the mirror as Joe started to eat him out. He rested his heels on Joe’s back as he urged him to go on. He tried to hold back his moans since there were lots of people right outside the door. 

“Yusuf” He breathed out. “Feels so good. Don’t stop”  He doesn’t know how he went this long without oral sex. He tried not to think about it as he felt overcome with the sensation of Joe licking over his clit fast. There was a knock on the door and Joe just kept going, completely oblivious of the noise. 

“O-occupied” Nicky gasped out as his hand slapped at the door frame. He prayed to god they didn’t hear the slurping noises that seemed to be echoing in the room. He hoped they just walked away from the door cause there was no stopping what was happening. His eyes rolled back as he just let pleasure take over him. He blindly reached for Joe’s hand as he felt himself get close. Joe tangled their hands together as he kept enthusiastically licking and sucking on the omega’s pussy. He was drinking all of that sweet slick and craved for more. 

“Y-yusuf” He whined out as he felt himself orgasm. Joe licked up all the cum gushing out of Nicky as he shook and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his loud moans. Yusuf rubbed at the omega’s tense thigh and lifted his shirt a bit to kiss his abdomen as he let him come down from his euphoria. 

Nicky’s head thunked as he limply leaned his head back. His other hand played with Joe’s curls as he tried to even his breathing. He felt Joe keep leaving gentle kisses on his stomach. He suddenly felt like crying and he let himself. 

Yusuf looked up when he heard a small gasp. He was overcome with worry when he saw the man crying. “Habibi what’s wrong?” He stood up to wrap him in an embrace. Nicky just shook his head as he kept crying. “Talk to me Nicolo” 

“It’s nothing” he tried to stop the tears but there was no use. 

“It’s not if you’re crying” Joe watched as Nicky wiped away his tears and didn’t dare look at him. “Is it because of this” He gestured between them. 

“No” he quickly shook his head. "No” He ran his hands over his face to try to collect himself. “I had an abortion” 

“What?” Joe went wide-eyed and looked down at his stomach. “Habibi” he let his hand rest there with sadden eyes. 

“It was a year ago. I was so excited when I found out and when I told him he was angry. He said he never wants kids and made me get rid of it. I couldn’t do anything. He went in with me to be sure it was done. Then we never talked about it. Being here just makes me think about the what ifs and then you were kissing my stomach. It was just too much”

“I’m sorry” Joe apologized. “I won’t do that again. I’m sorry you went through that, habibi. If you want we can leave if it’s too much being out there” He lifted his hands to delicately wipe away the tears and kiss where they once were. “No more crying, okay? It hurts my heart seeing you like this” 

“Okay” Nicky leaned in to kiss Joe to show he means it. The moment was ruined, however when Nicky’s phone started to ring. He looked next to him where he left his phone to see Tim was calling. He rushed to pick up and looked nervous. “Hello….. Oh I went out for a bit…. Where?.... I uh actually came to Andy and Quynh’s babyshower…. I know…. Yes. I know but I already had gotten them a gift so I just wanted to drop it off….. I’m sorry…. I-I’m leaving right now…. I promise I’m just gonna say goodbye and leave…. I’ll see you soon” 

He ended the call and then cursed. “Fuck what am I gonna do” 

Joe let Nicky hop off the sink and pull his clothes on. He turned to the mirror to see how blissed out he looked. He attempted to fix his hair and tried to wash the flush out of his face. “Here” Joe handed him a beta spray from the drawer he already used on himself. “Andy has to use it for work. I’m sure you can come up with a lie of why you’re wearing it” He said with an even tone to not show how he really feels. “I’m gonna head back”

Nicky nodded and let Joe kiss his cheek before leaving the bathroom. He wiped at his mouth to be sure he had no evidence of what he just did on him. He ran a hand through his hair to make it seem like he made his hair a mess himself rather than Nicky being the culprit. 

“Hey. What did I miss?” He casually asked.    


“Nothing. Just brought out the cupcakes and cookies” Andy informed him.

“Cool. Might try to get one before I head out” 

“You okay? You disappeared and are you wearing a blocker?” Quynh questioned. 

“I’m fine. I hope you don’t mind. I went into your room. I felt a little overwhelmed with so many people so I figured a blocker might help” He found himself easily lying. 

“I completely understand. I’m the same way” Quynh acknowledged while Andy looked at him suspiciously. 

“Hey. I have to leave” Nicky rested his hand on Quynh’s shoulder. 

“What already?” she said with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Tim got home early and called” Joe caught Andy’s nose twitch and her looking at Nicky and then him. He pretended to not feel her gaze on him as he watched Nicky and Quynh hug goodbye. 

“Bye Joe” Nicky held eye contact to silently say he was okay. 

“Bye. You should grab a cupcake for Tim” He pointed at the table with the dessert.    
  
“I didn’t know there were any” Nicky said as he too looked at the table. 

“You would if you were both out here” They both whipped their heads at Andy who was smirking. “But yeah. A cupcake might soften the blow with Tim” 

“Maybe not then” Nicky tried to play it off and smile. “See you guys around” He rushed off and Joe looked at Andy. She sipped her drink not letting her smirk fall once. 

Later on when Andy followed her wife to talk to her coworker, Joe walked up behind her and whispered, “A word?” She nodded and they walked down the hall to the bedroom. He closed the door and turned to his friend who looked amused. 

“What do you know?” He tried not to let his nerves show. 

“What ever do you mean, Yusuf?” She mocked. 

“You know what the fuck I mean” 

“I may have gone to check on Nicky to be sure he was okay in the bathroom. At first I thought he was crying since he breathed out occupied so I stayed a little longer to be sure”

He knew what she meant. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple as he whispered out a fuck. “Yeah. You must be really good from how intense that orgasm sounded”

“Don’t start causing trouble. Please” He begged. 

“What do you mean?” There was that smirk again. 

“You know the fuck I mean. Don’t go and tell him”

“Why? We both hate the bastard” 

“It doesn’t matter how we feel. This is Nicolo’s choice” 

Andy could see the pain in her friends eyes. She softly asked, “How long?” 

“How long what?” 

“Let me rephrase. When did this whole affair thing start?” 

“When he came by my apartment. This is the second time” Joe admitted. 

“You should stop it now before you get hurt more Joe” 

He looked at the carpet and bit his bottom lip. He knew she was right but he couldn’t do that. “Just let me hold onto him a little longer. I think we both need it”

Somehow Andy understood what he was saying. She too can see how unhappy Nicky was in his relationship. Her wife has tried numerous times to get their friend to end the engagement, but Nicky was stubborn even when he was miserable. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” 

“I know. You’re still gonna let me come over and cry about it though” Andy laughed and nodded. “Come on. I want to see what gift you got my child” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky was typing away in his office trying to meet this deadline. His eyes were on the transcript from the interview and his hands were typing away.  _ Bing.  _ He stopped mid word to look at his phone. He grabbed the device and unlocked it to see who texted him. 

_ From Joe: Hey. I was wondering if you want to hang out later today. I can get take out. _

Nicky read the message again to be sure he saw correctly. He bit his lip with worry and decided to just go for it. 

_ From Nicky: Sure. I can pick up food when I get off of work. I’ll see you at 6.  _

He flipped his phone so the screen was flat on the desk. He still kept glancing at it though as he finished up his work. 

He realized it was 5:30 which meant he was off. He stood up and walked over to the coat rack to put on his jacket. “Knock knock” He looked up to see Booker was leaning against the door frame. “Not gonna pull an all nighter?” 

“Uh no. Got plans” Nicky told him as he grabbed his phone and wallet from on top of the desk.

“Tim taking you on a date?” They walked towards the elevator together. 

“No. Just got plans with some take out” Nicky vaguely told him. He wouldn’t dare tell his friend that he was actually going to spend some time with Joe. 

“Right on. Got a date myself” 

“What?” he looked at Booker shocked. “With who?” 

“You know that actor that we worked with last week”

“We work with a lot of actors. Be more specific” 

“James Copely” Nicky nodded, remembering the beta man. “I asked him out and he surprisingly said yeah” 

“Good for you” The elevator opened to the underground parking. “I hope it goes good. Tell him I said hi” 

They went their separate ways to their cars and drove out of the structure. Nicky stopped at the thai restaurant he really enjoys to pick up some food. He parked in front of Joe’s apartment and took a deep breath. He sent a text to Tim just to be safe. 

_ From Nicky: Hey baby. Staying at work to finish this deadline. I love you. _

_ From Tim: Alright. Gonna hang out with some friends from work. _

Nicky put his phone in his pocket and got out of the car with the bag of food in hand. He went up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Joe opened the door with a smile. “Hey. Come on in” 

Joe was wearing a pair of sweats and a worn black t shirt. Nicky felt over dressed in his nice jeans and button up. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to change before coming” 

They walked into the kitchen and Nicky placed the bag of food on the table. He tried not to think about what they did on said table the last time he was here. “You’re fine” Joe said as he grabbed some plates. “As long as you’re comfy” 

They sat down and served themselves a decent amount of food. They ate in silence that shouldn't be awkward but was. “You okay?” Joe finally asked.

“Hm?” Nicky hummed as he kept looking at his plate. “I’m fine. Why?” 

“It’s just you only took a few bites and you’re quiet” he pointed. 

Nicky had hoped the alpha hadn’t noticed. “Just not that hungry” 

“You sure?” Joe put down his fork and crossed his arms. 

The omega hates how the other man could always read him. He rubbed at his face and groaned. “I’m just stressed” 

Joe looked down at the table and back at Nico. “Is it cause of this?” 

“No” Nicky quickly said. “No. Surprisingly what’s going on with us calms me” 

Joe nodded and waited for him to elaborate on why he was stressed. “The wedding party is coming up and Tim doesn’t want me to invite you guys. Says I should just invite my family, but that means I would have to buy them all plane tickets to come here” 

“Does your family like him?” Joe couldn’t help but ask. 

“My parents are friends with his parents so they get along. Mama isn’t a fan of him though” Nicky smiled and rested his cheek in his hand. “Actually when I first got to Italy, she kept asking about you. I didn’t want to break her heart so I didn’t tell her we broke up until I started dating Tim” 

Joe tried to hide his smile at knowing Nicolo’s mother loves him. He remembers how excited she was whenever he came on the skype call to quickly say hello. “And your brother and sister?” 

“Tony loves him but Marcella hates him. She thinks I deserve better” Joe stopped himself from saying she was right. 

“What are you gonna do about the wedding party then?” he asked instead. 

Nicky sighed and said, “Invite you guys anyway. I mean aren’t weddings supposed to be the big day for the omega? A celebration that they should have a say in since they’re about to spend the rest of their life with one person. I feel like I haven’t had a say in any part of it and it’s just not what I imagined as a kid” 

Joe felt bad at hearing the omega so torn apart and close to tears. His eyes couldn’t help but notice that Nicky was playing with the engagement ring. Nicky looked down at his hands, at the ring. They were both quiet as they both thought the same thing. The what if’s that they wouldn’t dare voice out loud. Nicolo stared at the ring before deciding on sliding it off his finger and placing it on the table. The same table where he first cheated on Tim on. Joe looked at it and then at Nicky who was already looking at him. It was almost like Nicky was telling him that he knew what he was doing. That he knew he was cheating on his fiance. That when that ring isn’t on his finger, he doesn’t belong to anyone but Joe. The omega looked relieved like all the stress was lifted off his shoulders after doing the action. 

Yusuf couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure?” 

Nicolo just nodded and replied, “Take me to bed” 

Joe stood up and held out a hand for the man to take. They held hands as the alpha led the way down the hall to his bedroom. It was a simple room with a full size bed and a rack against the wall to hang some jackets that didn’t fit in the closet. In the corner was a pale orange cushion arm chair and a guitar stand next to it. There was also a tall bookcase filled with journals and a variety of novels. Nicky wasn’t consumed with how the room looked, but how it smelt. It smelt like rosemary and lemon and just purely Joe. He moved to sit on the bed and looked up at the gorgeous man. 

He closed his eyes as Yusuf reached up to move a strand of hair out of his face. He let his finger ghost over his cheek and down to his jaw. He smiled at how relaxed Nicolo got just from his touch. He was breathing evenly and his body went lax compared to the tension he had before. Joe kissed Nicky’s forehead which made him sigh at the feeling. Joe kept leaving gentle kisses on Nicky’s face before he finally reached his lips. 

Nicky let Joe take control of the kiss as his hands reached out to grasp at his hips to stable himself. He could feel himself spiraling out of control and he needed Yusuf to hold him grounded. It seemed like said man knew that and reached a hand up to hold his cheek as if he was made of porcelain. 

They laid back on the bed as they kissed deeply with passion and urgency. Their hands started to undress one another until they were fully naked. Nicky breathed out in relief at feeling Joe’s warm skin against his own. The room was filled with heavy breathing and kisses being left on skin. Nicky gasped at feeling Joe’s hard length rub against his wet folds. They kept rubbing against each other as they made out. Joe moved a hand down to finger Nicky open a bit. The omega moaned and arched his back to try to get closer. 

Joe left kisses on Nicky’s neck as he breathed in their scents mixing together. He couldn’t help but lift his fingers and lick up all the slick that tasted like heaven. “Please” Nicky moaned out. 

Joe slowly entered him and they both rested their foreheads together as they moved together. Nicky wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer. He wanted to feel every inch of Yusuf and to just feel pleasure. 

“Yusuf, please” Nicolo begged as he held him tightly. 

“I got you” Joe reassured him as he left a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel his knot forming so he started to slow down his thrusts. 

Nicky held eye contact as he whispered out, “Knot me” 

Joe made sure that the omega was 100% sure and Nicky simply just nodded before kissing him. He kept thrusting until he pushed his knot all the way in. Nicolo arched his back as he came so hard that he saw stars. Yusuf groaned against his neck as he felt himself filling Nicolo. 

They moved to lay on their sides as they were locked together. Yusuf ran his fingers up and down Nicolo’s back. They both enjoyed the post orgasm bliss as they tried to even their breathing. The omega couldn’t help but nuzzle into the crook of Joe’s neck, deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent. They laid there for what felt like hours until Joe’s knot deflated. 

The alpha’s fingers itched to draw so he stood and went to the bookcase. He grabbed one of his sketchbooks and the pouch of different pens. He sat in the chair in the corner of the room while Nicky laid on the bed. The white sheet was across his stomach and wrapped around one of his legs. The rest of his body was on full display as his head rested on the pillow. The alpha had a sketch book and pen in hand as he would glance up to fully remember his curves to draw.

“Can I ask why you ended up being a musician rather than an artist or poet?” Nicky asked as he watched the alpha draw. There was always something so erotic about Joe just sitting there drawing and just watching him. 

“Well isn’t poetry just songs without music?” Joe paused where he was at so he could give the omega his full attention. “I couldn’t become a painter or sculptor since I feel like it’s too intimate. It’s better to share it with a lover rather than with critics” 

“I guess you have a point” Nicky smiled as Joe started moving his pen again. “How’s your mom?” He asked after a beat. 

“She’s good. She’s in Paris right now. She’s still spreading father’s ashes around the world like she promised” Joe’s father had passed away from a heart attack in his third year of college. Nicky had gone to the funeral since the older man always loved sharing his wisdom with the omega. 

“I’m happy she’s doing okay” He always thought about calling the woman but thought it would be too weird and tense since he would have to explain why he broke her son’s heart. 

The room was quiet except for the sound of the pen running on paper. Nicolo was lost in a fantasy of living in the apartment with Joe. Where after every date they would have sex and Joe would draw him to have the memory forever. 

“What did you do with the ring?” He found himself breathing out.    
  
“It’s on the table” Joe said without looking up from his art. 

“No. The one you got me” The alpha froze and slowly looked up at the man. Nico was looking out the window, lost in a daze. 

“I still have it” Yusuf admitted for the first time. He had told Andy that he sold it to a pawn shop which was a lie. 

Nicky sat up, letting the sheet fall and cover his lap. He looked down at his hands and licked his lips. “Can I see it?” He whispered. 

Joe found himself nodding and standing up. He went to the closet and reached to the top shelf in the corner where he had the small box hidden. He sat down next to Nicolo and opened the box to show him the ring. It was a gold thin band that had a round cut sapphire in the middle. There were small diamonds on either side of the gem. 

“I know it’s nothing compared to the one you have, but it was what I could afford at the time. I knew you liked simple anyway so yeah” 

Nicky felt emotional as he stared at the jewelry. He remembers how he felt the first time he saw it. The emotions then were worry and anger for some reason. Now he felt sorrow and desperation. He was despreate to go back in time and not fuck things up. To have just stayed and let Yusuf propose and they would be married by now with maybe children and it would've just been easier. 

He bit his lip before holding his hand out. “Put it one me” He requested. 

“Nicolo, I don’t think-”

“Please, Yusuf” 

Joe pulled the ring from being snug in its box and held Nicky’s hand as he slowly slid the ring on his finger. They both stopped breathing when it was fully on. They just stared at it with Joe’s hand still holding Nicky’s. “It’s more beautiful than I imagined” Yusuf whispered out, because it really was. It looked beautiful against the Italian’s skin and it fit perfectly around his finger. 

The alpha lifted the hand to his lips to kiss the ring and held his hand against his cheek with his eyes closed. Nicolo let him as he held back his tears, because he realized that this is what he wanted. He wanted to be engaged to Joe. He wanted them together. 

He let his eyes slid close as they kissed with all their unspoken words. The true feeling that they couldn’t act on. Joe realized he should’ve listen to Andy cause, holy fuck, this was gonna hurt.

_ Ring Ring.  _

They pulled apart and stared at each other. Nicky finally came back to his senses and moved to grab his phone from his jean pocket. “Hello… I’m still at the office…. Yeah. I’m almost done….. Okay. Bye” 

Nicky ended the call and stood up to start pulling his clothes on. “I need to go. I have to be home before he is” 

Joe said nothing as he watched Nicky button up his shirt. Nicky bent down to kiss Joe quickly before heading towards the door. “You should change my phone contact” The omega looked at him confused. “Incase he looks at your phone” 

“Good idea. I’ll text you when I’m home” with that Nicky was gone. Joe groaned as he laid back down. He ran his hands over his face as a way to try to get rid of his feelings. He sat up and grabbed his sweats to pull back on. He stopped when he saw lace peeking out from under his shirt. He grabbed them and was shocked that Nicky would actually leave without his panties. He left them on the bed and stood up to get a drink. He poured himself a glass of water rather than popping open a beer. 

He drank half the glass before setting it on the counter. He looked at the table and walked over to it. There sat his ring, right where the other one was left at. He picked it up and imagined that Nicolo never took it off. His phone buzzed on the table and he grabbed it to check who messaged him. 

_ From Nicky: I got home.  _

At the end was a little sunflower emoji. Joe sent back the same emoji and went back to the room. He grabbed the sketchbook he had left on the chair. He felt like he could add a bit more details, but he didn’t have the heart to without the model present. He grabbed his guitar instead and got comfortable on the bed to get to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey I brought some fruit since I know you’ve been wanting some” Nicky announced as he closed the door behind himself while balancing the brown paper bag. 

“Thank you, habibi” Joe kissed him hello before taking the bag from him. They went into the kitchen where the alpha was starting to prepare dinner. It’s been a month since the faithful night. They have been meeting up every other day. Sometimes they would have sex others they would just eat dinner and watch a movie. Everytime Nicky came over he made sure to take off his ring and leave it in the car.

Nicky took off his coat and draped it over the chair. “Need some help?” 

“Please” Joe begged. He was never that great at cooking. Mediocre at best. Nicky rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before cutting up the vegetables Joe left on the counter. The record player was playing a jazzy record. 

Joe came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nicky let him hug him as he kept cutting up carrots thinly. He found himself swaying to the [song ](https://youtu.be/hwKZxdhu95E) and could feel Joe smiling against his skin. He put the knife down before Joe spun him around. He wrapped his arms around his neck as they started slow dancing. He rested his head on Yusuf’s shoulder as he closed his eyes to fully feel the song. 

The singer moved his hand to wrap around Nicky’s elbow and move all the way up to where his hand rested on the nape of his neck. He held his hand as they kept slow dancing. They found themselves kissing as the song was nearing the end. Joe so badly wanted to tell Nicky how much he loves him. To wax poetry about how his love for the man consumes him whole. Yet he couldn’t cause those were the unspoken words they agreed on not saying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Breaking News!!  _

_ We’ve finally spotted Joe Kaysani in New York and it seems like he is seeing someone new. They were spotted leaving a cafe with Kaysani’s arm wrapped around the mystery man. No one can deny that they make a great couple. Let’s see when Joe Kaysani will make a statement about his new boyfriend _

Nicky was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He was getting a headstart on an article he had to complete. 

“What were you doing hanging out with him?” he looked up to see Tim was holding up the gossip magazine opened to the page that had pictures of Joe and him. 

“I went out for coffee with him to invite him to the wedding party” Nicky simply said before he continued typing. 

“You couldn’t just text him and why was he all over you?” 

“He’s always affectionate with his friends” Nicky moved his hands in time since Tim slapped his laptop close.

“Then why weren’t you wearing your ring?” 

He sighed and looked up at his significant other. “I took it off since it was cold and kept sliding off my finger” 

“I don’t want you talking to him anymore. You hear me?” Tim demanded. Nicky didn’t say anything, but stood up and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat. He pulled out his phone and opened the contact with the sunflower. He had everyone’s contact under a certain emoji to not raise suspension. Andy’s was an axe. Quynh’s was a bow and arrow. Booker’s was a book. 

_ From Nicky: Hr saw that stupid magazine. I think it would be best if we wait sometime to see each other again _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing out here?” Joe looked up to see Andy walking towards him in her suit. Quynh was next to her in a simple long black evening dress. 

“Waiting for you guys” He pushed off the pillar he was leaning on and held the cigarette loosely in his hand. “Where’s Booker and Nile?” 

“Right here!” They ran over and waved.    


“Nicky would kill us if we were late” Booker remarked.  Joe sighed and put out his smoke. “Let’s get this over with then” 

They walked into the venue that had tables scattered everywhere. There were a lot of people, but they didn’t know any of them. They were all Tim’s friends. 

“You made it!” Joe was surprised when he got an arms full of Nicolo. He let his own arms wrap around him since he could never fight with the man’s hugs. 

“Of course we did” he pulled out of the hug and left a kiss on his check. Nicky moved to hug the rest of the group with excitement. 

“Hello again” Joe looked up to see Tim standing near them with his hands in his pockets. It was the first time since he’s seen the other alpha since this whole affair started. He let the rest of his friends say hello to the man and Joe just watched. “I wanna introduce you to a few people” 

Nicky waved as he was pulled away by Tim. They all sat down at a table and ordered some drinks at the bar. 

“Why does it feel like we’re outcasts?” Nile questioned. 

“Cause we are” Andy remarked as she lifted her glass of vodka to her mouth. 

“It’s bullshit. Why does he get to invite all these people and only we are here for Nicky?” Booker complained. 

Joe blurred out everything else they were saying as he watched Nicky from across the room. He had on that fake smile as he let Tim basically show him off like a dog. 

It’s only been a week since he last saw Nicky. It wasn’t long, but god did it feel like a life time ago. He knew he was risking it when he suggested they go get a cup of coffee at the new joint on the block. He was also stupid enough to actually let himself pretend that they were boyfriend’s out for a walk. He pulled his eyes away from the omega to focus on his friends. Andy and Nile were teasing Booker about his now boyfriend, James Copely. Nile was begging to get tickets to the premiere of his new movie while Andy tried to see how long she can make the alpha blush. 

Joe stood up soon to head to the open bar. He asked the bartender for another glass of whisky. He was standing there drinking when he felt a presence next to him. “Can I get a martini?” Nicky asked the bartender. 

They stood side by side until Joe decided to speak up. “You look really good” 

Nicky glanced at him and held back a smile. He was so used to Joe saying a whole essay about how he was as stunning as the greek gods and no one can ever look away from such beauty, but this wasn’t the place for that. 

“You look good too” He thanked the man who placed the glass in front of him and took a sip. Joe looked down at the gold like liquor and whispered, “I wish I can kiss you” 

Nicky couldn’t help but glance around to be sure no one heard him. He sighed and leaned against the bar. “I know. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. He’s been watching me like crazy. I think he might have even put a tracker on my car. It’s really getting out of control” 

Yusuf looked to his side to see Tim was talking to some other guy but kept glancing over. He looked back at his drink and said, “He’s watching right now” An irrational part of his mind wanted to kiss Nicolo then when he knew Tim was watching. 

“I know” He finished off his drink and wiped at his mouth. As he was walking past Joe he whispered, “Bathroom. Ten minutes” 

Joe said nothing in response since it wasn’t like he was gonna disagree. He peeked at his watch to take note of the time. He decided on staying at the bar since he knew if he went to sit down he would be dragged into whatever kind of argument Nile and Andy were having about some obscure topic. He waited until eleven minutes to not fully be obvious. He left the main area and down the hall to where the bathrooms were. He walked in to see Nicky leaning against the wall near the sinks. He looked soft and relaxed compared to the other version of himself that was out there. They just looked at one another until Joe moved to lock the door. He heard the omega’s breath hitch at the same time as the lock click. 

He crossed the room and clashed their lips together. Nicky moaned into it since he missed it so much. He’s recently felt revolted whenever Tim kissed him. Joe’s hands found Nicky’s ass before moving to the back of his thighs to lift him. The omega wrapped his legs around his waist as they started grinding against each other as they kept making out. Yusuf moved to kiss his neck and was disappointed to not smell Nicolo’s natural scent. Everyone at the party were wearing blockers which was perfect for them right now. “Fuck me please” Nicky gasped out. 

Joe placed Nicky back on his feet so he could pull his pants and underwear down. He leaned against the sink as Joe pulled his hard cock out of his pants. The omega was already wet and clenching around nothing. He was hungry for Joe and keened when he finally got what he’s been craving. They didn’t have time to go slow like they usually do so Joe was fucking into him hard and fast. Nicky gasped and moaned with each thrust since the alpha was going so deep. He felt close already and reached between his legs to rub at his clit. His legs shook as he came while Joe kept fucking him. Seconds later, Joe was pulling out and coming on Nicky’s ass. 

They both breathed heavily as Joe grabbed paper towels to clean up their mess. Once they had their clothes on and looked acceptable Joe pulled him in for one more kiss. Nicky smiled and pulled out the beta spray he had in his pocket. He sprayed some on himself before handing it to Joe to do the same.

“I’ll go out first. Just wait awhile” Joe just nodded and kept holding Nicky’s hand. They kept their hands tangled together until Nicky was far enough where he had to let go. Joe looked at himself in the mirror and wondered how he got to this point. He wonders what his mother would think. She raised him to never be a cheater and yet here he was. He wasn’t the one cheating, but he was playing a huge part in it. He wonders if she would let it slide since she always loved Nicolo. 

He rubbed at his face cause this isn’t what he should be thinking right now. He splashed some water on his face when he heard the door open. He looked up in the mirror to see it was Booker. He looked upset as he stared right back at Joe’s reflection. 

“What’s up man?” Joe tried to be casual. 

“Just wondering how you could be so stupid” He raised his eyebrows confused. He turned so the two were facing each other. 

“What do you mean? What did I do now?” 

“You know what you did. You really have some guts to fuck him at his wedding party” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Joe played dumb. 

“Come on man” Book ran his hand through his hair. “We know you two are having an affair. Your place smells like the both of you. You’ve been happier and Nicky will always smile at his phone whenever we went out for lunch. We aren’t dumb. What is dumb is you two fucking in a bathroom when Tim is already watching Nicky like a hawk. I covered for you and said that Nicky was taking a call for work”

“Thanks” He knew it was a dumb move but they were desprate. They went too long without each other’s touch. 

“You need to end it, Joe. You should have before you both got this deep” Booker walked to the door to leave but stopped when Joe said something. 

“He’s gonna leave him” 

“No he’s not. We both know that’s not true” The door shut and the words hung in the room. Joe ended up staying at the bar drinking until he finally left without saying goodbye. The next day his album dropped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey habibi. I already got some food for us. I can leave it out if you aren’t hungry yet” Nicky texted saying he was coming over. It had been a week since the wedding party and they haven’t been in contact. Joe had asked the man if he listened to his album yet but he didn’t say anything. Just like he wasn’t getting a response right now. He turned to find Nicky just standing in the archway playing with the ring on his finger. “You okay?” He asked when he saw the look of stress and dread on his face. 

“We have to stop” Nicky softly said. Nicolo did in fact listen to the album. He listened to it with his earbuds at work and that’s where Booker found him crying. Let’s just say that was the nail in the coffin. 

Joe’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I can’t keep coming here. We can’t be together” Joe then understood what this was. His confusion turned into panic. 

“What? No” 

“Yes. I’m getting married in a month and we can’t keep doing this. It’s gone on too long”

“We can keep doing this. Just leave him” Joe begged as he felt himself grow more and more uneasy. 

“I can’t do that” 

“Yes you can!” Yusuf couldn’t hold it in anymore. “For fucks sake you don’t love the guy! He’s just this controlling asshole who thinks he can put you in submission!” 

Nicky shook his head and denied it. “I love him and I’m going to marry him” 

“What you have with him isn’t love, Nicolo. What we have is though. You know that habibi” Joe moved closer to try to reach for the man. 

Nicky took a step back and shakly said “Don’t” He knew what was coming. He hoped it wouldn’t as he felt tears welling in his eyes. 

“Nicolo, you know this. Please just look at me” Joe caught his hand in his own as he bent down to get Nicky to finally look up at him. Both their eyes were watery as they made eye contact. “I love you. Just leave him and then we can be together. We can be happy and start our lives together. Just leave him” 

Nicky shook his head as he felt tears start to fall cause this was worse than the first time. Yusuf didn’t beg like this the first time because he accepted that he couldn’t change him. Now he knew it wasn’t about change or morals. This was Nicky leaving for someone else. “I-I have to. I’m sorry, Yusuf” 

Nicky started to walk towards the door but the alpha ran to grab his arm to stop him. “Joe please” He shakely let out as he started to cry. “Please just let me go” 

“No because I just got you back. I can’t let you go marry someone who doesn’t deserve you” They were both crying as Joe rested his forehead against Nicky’s. “Please. Just stay” he whispered out. 

Nicky reached up to place his hand over the strong chest to feel how Joe’s heart was beating. He remembers how many times Yusuf has told him that his heart only belongs to him and no else. “I love you” he found himself sobbing out. “That’s why I have to leave” 

“No, habibi. Please” Joe begged one more time as he let all his tears fall. “Please I love you” 

Nicky kissed him with all the love he has for him. Joe kissed back thinking maybe this will stop him. This will make him realize that they were meant to be. Nicky pulled away and whispered, “I’m sorry” 

Then like a ghost he was gone as if he was never there. Joe lifted his fingers to his lips to feel the last remnants of the omega, of the love of his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe was a lost cause. For the past few days he’s locked himself away in his apartment. He was supposed to be doing press for the album and doing small sets, but canceled them since he didn’t want to face the world. He knew the media was on a frenzy since his manager said he was going through a personal issue. 

He’s stuck in bed where it still smelt like the both of them. Booker wasn’t wrong when he said Nicky was all over the apartment. There was a sweater on the chair in the room that the omega left behind. A blazer hanging on the coat rack near the door. Joe felt like everywhere he looked there was Nicky. He didn’t bother trying to text the man since it was over. There was no use. He was gonna marry him and Joe was gonna be alone forever so he’s just gonna have to accept it. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

He rolled over to where his phone was on the nightstand. He sat up as soon as he saw who was calling.

“Nicky?” He said once he accepted the call. 

He wasn’t prepared to hear the man crying on the other end. “Joe, I-I need you” 

“Habibi, what’s wrong?” Joe didn’t mean to use the affection but he was worried. 

“H-he found out” Nicky breathed out. 

“Fuck. Okay. Send me your address. I’ll get there as fast as I can” Joe hung up and threw on whatever clothes he can find. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the home. He put the address Nicky sent in to gps and drove as fast as he was allowed to the apartment. He parked the car and ran up the stairs to the apartment number that Nicky sent with the address. 

He found the door was unlocked and walked in. “Nicky” He called out into the empty space. 

“In here” He heard weakly down the hall. Joe followed the voice until he was in the bedroom. Nicky was on the floor with his body leaning against the bed. He was bruised and his lip was cut. He was crying as he had his arms wrapped around his body. 

“Habibi, oh my god” He kneeled down next to Nicky as he held his face in his hands to see if he had any other injuries on his face. “Where is he?” 

“I-I don’t know. H-he stormed out” Nicky hiccuped out. 

“Okay” Joe tried to stay calm since him getting angry wasn’t gonna fix anything. “Are you bleeding anywhere else?” 

“I-I don’t know. I-I need to g-go to the hospital” 

“Alright. I got you” Joe carefully wrapped his arm around his waist to help him stand up. Nicky let out a loud cry once he stood up from the pain. “Sh, it’s okay. Do you think you can walk?” Nicky shook his head. Joe carefully picked the omega up and carried him all the way downstairs and into the car. He now rushed to the hospital and tried not to panic as Nicky just kept sobbing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky was released from the hospital and didn’t press charges even though Joe thinks he should’ve. They were in the car now with Nicky looking out the window. Yusuf glanced at the omega before looking back at the road. “Do you want me to take you back to your place?” he asked unsure. 

“Take me to yours” was the response he got. Joe nodded and changed route to his own apartment. He helped Nicky up the stairs and opened the door. It seemed like the omega was in a daze as he walked into the bedroom and made himself comfortable in Joe’s bed. 

The alpha didn’t know what to do so he just got a glass of water before walking into the room. He left it on the nightstand and looked at Nicolo. “I’m gonna leave this water here for you. I’ll be in the living room” 

“Stay” was the only response he got. 

“Oh uh okay” Joe carefully got into the bed and laid on his side so they were facing one another. 

Nicky just stared at him. He took in at how he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping and he didn’t look as bright as he usually would. He knew he was worse for wear too. 

“I had a miscarriage” He whispered out. Joe frozed, unsure what to do with this information. “He found the pregnancy test and that was the last straw. He knew it wasn’t his since we haven’t had sex in the right time frame for it to be” 

His eyes went wide at the realization that Nicky was telling him that it was his child. “Nicolo” He breathed out. 

“I tried to protect them” Nicky started crying. “But he just kept punching and kicking. I tried, Yusuf. I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault” He pulled him into a hug as he let Nicky cry into his chest. “It’s not your fault habibi. It’s okay. We’ll be alright” 

He ran his fingers through Nicky’s golden brown hair to try to calm him. The man ended up falling asleep from how hard he was crying. Joe stayed up and held the man to protect him. It also gave him time to reflect on what just happened. Tim found out. He wasn’t sure if the man knew he was the one who Nicky cheated on him with since that fact doesn’t really matter. Nicolo was pregnant and because of their choices he lost the baby. 

Joe looked down at Nicky to see the bruise on his cheek. He couldn’t imagine how hurt the omega was under his clothes. He closed his eyes and leaned down to smell Nicky’s hair. It smelt like that shampoo that he uses, but there was also the scent of strawberries. He found himself falling asleep while holding his omega close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky woke up confused about his surroundings. He then realized he was at Joe’s and then he turned scared when he couldn’t find him. “Yusuf!” He called out since it hurt when he tried to get up. 

Joe ran in with worried eyes. “Habibi” He climbed onto the bed to be sure the omega was okay. “It’s okay. I’m right here” Nicky reached up to touch Joe’s bare arms. The alpha was only wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt. “I was cutting up some fruit for you. Are you hungry?” 

Nicky shook his head as he moved to rest his head on the strong chest. He needed to hear the alpha’s heartbeat to know he was really there. 

“You can stay here for however long you want. We can go get your stuff” Yusuf informed him. 

“I think I’ll go with Andy to get my things. I don’t think he will react well if he sees you” Nicky softly spoke. 

“So he knows it was me?” 

“Yeah. Said he listened to your album and put the pieces together” Joe should have seen that happening. He wasn’t really hiding who he was singing about.

“I’ll text Andy to go over to get your stuff. I don’t want you going there” Nicky nodded since he really didn’t want to see Tim ever again. 

“Never going back. Staying with you” 

Joe couldn’t help but smile. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Forever” Nicky lifted his head to softly kiss Joe. He allowed himself to finally feel all the love that the alpha always gave him in every kiss and touch. “I love you” he whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too, sunflower” Nicky couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the reference. They laid in the bed kissing and touching one another softly with no restriction. There was no fear or uncertainty that Nicky had to leave. He didn’t have to go back to that home and wash away their scents. He was there to stay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe was in the middle of the street in Italy as he stretched to get ready to start filming. He was wearing a light blue blazer and plaid pants. They already got takes of Joe running in shorts and a white button up that had one button done to show his stomach and chest. It also showed off the new tattoo against his heart that read Nicolo in arabic. He was dancing and singing along to the track and would wave at people who rode by on their bike or walk by. He leaned against the car where Nicky was sitting in. He rested his head in his hand and had his foot lifted as he kept singing. The camera caught Nicky waving at Joe and blowing kisses. The camera moved to catch the nail polish that Nicky painted on Joe’s nails and his heart eyes. At the very end of the music video, there was the sound of the production talking. The camera was only focused on Joe and Nicky. Joe had his arms around the omega and was kissing his temple. Nicky lifted his head so they could kiss. His left hand was on Joe’s cheek as he smiled against the man’s cheek. There on his finger was the engagement ring, right where it belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. I've had this idea for awhile now so I'm happy to finally write it. This is a one shot so sadly no sequel. I don't know when I'll write another fic. I've been caught up in the Star Wars fandom sadly. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. Stay safe out there.


End file.
